


【言许】闻香 12

by karroy0625



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karroy0625/pseuds/karroy0625





	【言许】闻香 12

12  
“李泽言，你有没有想过，我根本不是你想的那样的。”许墨突然问出口，你觉得与我在一起十分舒服，可是因为我爱慕你，自然就希望把最好的一面都展现给你。我为你做的每一件事，说的每一句话，对你好，这一切都是因为我爱慕你。可是实际上，我明明没有那么好啊。  
许墨想，我们之间的每一次见面和相遇，都仅仅是因为我想见你而已。  
李泽言看着他：“那你是什么样的呢。”  
“我不会做饭，自私又小气……李泽言，如果我们在一起，我会有很强的占有欲，小心眼，敏感，我一点也不大方……我！”  
许墨苦思冥想了一会还想往下说，李泽言却打断他：“如果是你说的这些，我想我已经完全了解了。”之前为了白起的事他可没少自我郁猝，他继续说：“可是许墨，即便是这样的你我都这么喜欢，你还在担心什么。我第一次见到你，你什么都没做我就喜欢上你了，当时我就在想，如果你对我好一点我一定会更喜欢你。”  
许墨被这一番剖白镇住了，他显然没想到李泽言能说出这样的话，他喃喃的说：“可是李泽言，我也很喜欢你啊。”  
是谁先动的心呢，不知道。  
那么是谁爱谁更多呢，也不知道。  
他们都是第一次有了爱的人，像是两个笨拙的孩子摸索着前行，不会走路，就互相搀扶吧。  
李泽言像是想到什么，忽然笑出声来：“许墨，你这么特别，我怎么舍得错过呢。追一个月不行就一年，总能让你属于我的。”许墨紫色的眸子里眼波流转：“你不用追了。”  
“我已经在你怀里了。”  
“许教授，这是我第一次谈恋爱，如果有什么不周之处，还请不吝赐教。”  
许墨被他逗笑了，他带着一贯清雅的笑容：“也请李总多多指教。”  
李泽言将他搂在怀里：“那么你在想什么呢。”  
许墨抬起眼睛看他：“我想让你开心。”  
“恩，那就让我开心吧。”  
许墨凑上身，将脸埋在他脖子里：“怎么才能让你开心呢，这样你会开心吗。”或许是因为儿时的经历，许墨热衷于肌肤相贴的感觉，那让他感到无比的温暖。  
许墨笑的眯起了眼，嘴里含着一颗棒棒糖，李泽言有些责备的说他：“你还是小孩子吗，睡前还要吃糖。”许墨眼睛打了个转，嘴里的糖也从左边换到了右边，他伸手拿住糖棍子，伸出舌头缠来绕去的舔舐，他戏谑的说：“可我实在太想念李总的味道了。”他说着就拿出糖，凑上来吻住李泽言：“你尝尝，甜不甜。”他甚至眨了眨眼睛，满脸的挑逗。  
李泽言看他拿自己的信息素打趣正要发作，却尝到他嘴里浓郁的焦糖甜味，被他的动作勾起了一身的火。他劈手抽走了许墨手上的棒棒糖：“既然想念，不如许教授亲自来尝尝。”许墨乖顺的任由李泽言将自己压倒在床里。  
李泽言喜欢逗他，许墨的一双眸子像是含了水，汪汪的清澈，他有些哀求的看着自己的alpha：“阿言，你……别闹了好不好。”他的信息素又争先恐后的涌出来，后调的茉莉花香像是要把李泽言淹没。  
李泽言向后一探：“许墨，你湿透了……”他的手指牵连出黏丝，连带着许墨也颤了一颤。许墨实在太想结束这样难捱且羞赧的时刻，他抬起细白的长腿，暧昧又情色的缠上了李泽言的腰，脚后跟在他背上缓缓摩挲。许墨费劲的抬起身，亲昵的吻住李泽言的喉结和下巴，这示弱的姿态取悦了他的恋人，而许墨只想李泽言给他一个痛快。  
许墨感受着恋人在体内的冲撞，感觉自己每次快要被嗑到床栏上却又被恋人拽着往下。没多会，李泽言把他抱着坐起来，许墨被突如其来的深度激得高吟了一声，他抱住正在自己胸前肆意舔舐的李泽言，手指穿梭在对方发间，不住的告饶：“太、太深了……阿言，轻……轻一点……”  
李泽言毫无阻碍的在许墨温暖湿热的小穴里冲撞，惹得许墨发出愈加甜腻的呻吟。生殖腔仿佛就要这样被李泽言操开了一样，许墨感觉到后颈被咬了一口，他说：“李泽言，下一次……彻底标记我吧……我想为你……”一句话他说的断断续续，最后还是被李泽言激烈的射精打断没有说出后文。许墨的话太煽情了，李泽言再也没忍住的吻住他，许墨白嫩的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，在光滑的床单上抻动了两下最后无力的放松了。  
高潮过后，李泽言没从他体内出来，他亲了亲许墨被汗湿的额发贴住的前额：“许墨，我爱你。”许墨根本就累的连动动手指都不愿意，他像布丁一样蹭了蹭恋人的脸表示认同和回应。  
两人在浴室做了简单的清洗，李泽言吻了一下许墨白嫩的脚，许墨笑着躲开，下一秒又将大腿内侧落在人的手心里，酥麻的吻印在那里，而他已经无处可躲，只能退到李泽言的怀抱里。  
李泽言和许墨提出这件事的时候是在办公室，许墨根本没有拒绝的余地，他只能急匆匆的拖着悠然去做了就连是许教授也不喜欢的事——逛街。  
李泽言看着他提满东西的左右手，颇有些头疼：“我叫你做好准备，可不是叫你把整个商场都搬过来啊。”他揉了揉额角，许墨一身正装得体，却又不过于庄重，他带着笑：“第一次见面总不能太失礼嘛。”  
是的，今天是李家例行的家宴。  
李泽言的母亲在他小学的时候就去世了，父亲没有再娶，足以可见对妻子的爱和对独子的期望。而李泽言的小姨是一位行事果决的漂亮女性，可以说李家的家业有一半都是在她手上打下来的，说是一位厉害的女强人也不为过。  
许墨虽然一贯都淡然无波，可是在这样的场合，饶是他也有些慌神。李泽言无奈的想要帮他提一些东西，却被他躲过去：“这是我的！”李泽言哭笑不得：“我知道，我不和你抢，我帮你拿。”许墨依然摇头：“太没诚意了。”  
进屋的时候，只有李泽言的小姨在厅里看文件，管家说李老爷还没回来。李泽言一改霸道总裁的模样，在他小姨面前乖巧又听话，就连被要求弯下身摸摸头这种事都欣然去做了，很显然他已经习惯了。  
等到李女士欣慰的看了一会玉树临风的大侄子，李泽言才把许墨拉过来：“小姨，这是许墨，这是我小姨。”  
李女士打量了许墨一会，面色严肃，看的许墨的手心都出了一些薄汗，正想开口，李女士却突然笑了：“诶呀，这是阿言长大后第一次带朋友回家呢，长得可真俊。”李女士真是出乎意料的温柔呢，许墨这样想。  
或许是在家里，李女士尤其温柔可亲，而许墨本来就是和任何人都能聊上几句的人，一时间客厅的气氛十分融洽。楼梯间突然传来响动，李女士回过头：“诶小白你醒啦，快下来，阿言带朋友来家里了。”  
这句话很是微妙，简单的几个字就把白起划入了自家人，而许墨不过是李家的一个客人，就连还有点懵的白起都清醒了。


End file.
